


I Need Some Fine Wine & You Need To Be Nicer

by columba_grumionis



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabbles, Enjolras - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff, Grantaire - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Jehan Is Non-Binary, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, enjoltaire - Freeform, the time period is sometimes ambiguous but its meant to be canon era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/columba_grumionis/pseuds/columba_grumionis
Summary: 50 different ficlets about Enjolras and Grantaire, each following a different one word prompt...Their first kiss is angry. One second they're fighting outside of the Musain and the next Enjolras is tugging on his brown tangles and they're kissing. It tastes like desire and anger and whiskey.





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> the title of the fic was taken from I Need Some Fine Wine and You, You Need To Be Nicer by The Cardigans (a song i totally suggest checking out; it screams enjoltaire!)

1\. First Kiss

Their first kiss is angry. One second they're fighting outside of the Musain and the next Enjolras is tugging on his brown tangles and they're kissing. It tastes like desire and anger and whiskey ~~and love~~.

 _Merde,_ it's far too long and far too short _._

Whenthey part, breathing uneven, they simply stare at each other. Enjolras begins to move forward, as though to kiss him again, but Grantaire isn't about to let him do that because he's terrified of the words that might spill out of him. So Grantaire turns, and he runs.

 

 

 


	2. Final

2\. Final

Enjolras's arm is heavy across Grantaire's chest and his golden hair tickles his nose.

Grantaire tells himself every time that this is it. That it's the final time he's going to give in. That it'll be the last night he creeps out of Enjolras's flat feeling hollow. But he's scared that'll he'll never actually mean it because all it takes are a few chaste kisses from Enjolras and suddenly they're in his bed, Grantaire on top of him and the moonlight kissing their skin.

Tonight, he'd resolved earlier, tonight would be it.

Once he's sure Enjolras is sleeping, he carefully slips out from under him and begins to put his clothes on.

"Why do you always leave?" Enjolras asks drowsily, startling the other man. 

Grantaire forces a lazy grin. "Figured you wouldn't want me to be the first thing you see upon waking up, Apollo."

"Stay," Enjolras orders. "Please," he adds softly. God, under most circumstances the drunk has a hard time saying no to him, but when he says 'please'? Fucking impossible.

"Scoot," Grantaire says. He does so almost eagerly and once Grantaire's back in the bed, Enjolras twines their legs together and lays his head on his chest. Grantaire's surprised but doesn't say anything and just takes the oppurtunity to stroke his hair. 

As he drifts off, he swears he hears Enjolras mumble something about love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	3. Sweet

3\. Sweet

Their relationship is many things. It’s harsh, drunk kisses in alleyways and fingerprint shaped bruises on Enjolras’s white hips. It’s loud arguments and longing for something they almost have but not quite.

Neither had ever thought it’d sweet. But slowly it’s becoming soft kisses pressed to bare shoulders and fingers brushing beneath the table at the Musain.

And maybe, just maybe one day it will become ‘I love you’s’ whispered between the sheets, ‘I love you’s’ said proudly in front of their friends ‘I love you’s’ that aren’t just whispered when one thinks the other is sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	4. Foolish

4\. Foolish

“You should really tell him, Enjolras,” Jehan says dreamily as they weave little flowers into their long red hair.

“Tell who what?” he asks as he sits down next to them.

“Why, tell Grantiare that you love him back of course! He worships you too much to say it first.”

Enjolras chokes. “Grantaire… he, he doesn’t love me. And why should he?” He glances to where the drunk is at the bar, dramatically telling a story to their friends, causing them to laugh and causing butterflies to beat around in Enjolras’s stomach. “I’m serious and focused. He’s never believed in anything in his life, and he’s always fooling about,” Enjolras responds grimly. “It wouldn’t make any sense.” _And Grantaire wouldn’t want me in that_ _way_ , he almost adds.

Jehan just smiles all knowingly at him. “Oh, Enjolras, you’re so foolish sometimes.”


	5. Heartbeat

5\. Heartbeat

Enjolras feels his heartbeat in his throat as he flips through Grantaire’s sketchbook. Page after page, it’s nothing but drawings of Enjolras. Maybe Jehan was on to something.

Eventually he comes across a few sketches of another one of the amis, but they aren’t rendered in nearly as much detail.

He picks up another one of the books, one that looks much newer, from the crate on Grantaire’s floor, and it was the same as the previous. Drawing after drawing, it was him. Enjolras stops at one of the pages. This sketch was of him sleeping peacefully in Grantaire’s bed, and it couldn’t have been more than week old.

Suddenly, the floorboards begin to creak and when Enjolras looks up, he sees Grantaire standing above him, red-faced and staring. 

“Enjolras… I can-” Enjolras cuts him off.

“I love you.”


	6. Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this drabble is a direct follow-up to the previous one, heartbeat

6\. Tomorrow

Enjolras loves him. He loves him, he loves him, he loves _him._

When he first said it, Grantaire couldn’t stop smiling, couldn’t stop himself from kissing Enjolras everywhere.

Now that it’s quite, save for Enjolras’s steady breathing and Graintaire’s thoughts, he can’t help but worry Enjolras might have changed his mind by tomorrow.

Afterall, people say all sorts of things they don’t mean under the protection of the dark.

 

~

 

It’s dawn when Enjolras wakes again, rosy pink light shining through the curtains.

A faint smile settles on Enjolras’s face as he traces Grantaire’s lips with his thumb.

“Do you still love me?” Grantaire asks softly, his voice just barely audible.

Enjolras gently kisses him. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! i’m intending to update everyeah!


	7. Shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “iM gOiNg To TrY aNd UpDaTe EvErYdAy” lmao yeah that was a fuckin lie.

Enjolras had never known what shame was until Grantaire took ahold of his hand, until they were shot and left for dead by the soldiers.

Now, the two men are laying side by side, bleeding out, and Enjolras is faced with shame and regret and Grantiare’s content smile.

Though the drunk is dying, dying, dead, he looks as if there is no where else he’d rather be than on this filthy floor next to Enjolras. Enjolras, who was rarely kind to him, who rarely spared him a second thought, who Grantaire still loved despite it all.

Enjolras wants to apologize, but he can’t muster enough strength to speak. Instead, he squeezes Grantaire’s limp hand and hopes he understands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woop woop thank u for reading i love u and hope u have a gr8 day


	8. Jealous

Enjolras didn’t understand how Grantaire was always drinking, especially when the only wines the man could afford often tasted like piss. It didn’t really seem like it mattered to him, though, as he was currently a bottle deep and starting another.

Enjolras watched from his seat at the Musain’s bar as Grantaire took another swig of wine. He made a bawdy jest, most likely about the pretty woman sitting on his lap, and everyone at his table roared with laughter. The drunk buried his face in her ample bosom, and she teasingly chided him for it before kissing him wetly.

An ugly feeling curled in Enjolras’ belly at that. Was he jealous? And what was there for him to be jealous of? He was most certainly _not_ jealous of Grantaire and the attention the serving girl was bestowing upon him. Maybe it was that Grantaire was so effortlessly charming the men he was sitting with, who had been near strangers an hour prior? No, not that either. Enjolras could be just as pleasing when he needed to. He shook his head at his thoughts and then took a sip of his own wine. The liquid was sharp and sweet, and it burned all the way down. Enjolras' nose wrinkled at the taste- he bloody hated wine.

He peered back up at the scene to see the men egging Grantaire and the wench on as his hand groped up her skirts. Enjolras gripped his wine tighter and quickly drank down the rest of it. Though it still stung, it was beginning to leave behind a pleasant fogginess as well. The woman’s tinny giggle echoed in Enjolras’ ears. He grit his teeth in annoyance.

Enjolras beckoned a serving girl to him. “More wine, if you please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i really like the idea behind this drabble but idk im just not fully happy with how it turned out :/


	9. Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy pride month sluts

Enjolras is so fucking drunk, and Grantaire has never looked better. Enj wonders what would happen if he were to kiss the other man, right here at the Musain in front of all of their friends. 

He’d grab Grantaire hard and smash their lips together. They’d kiss and they’d kiss and they’d kiss and Grantaire would realize that he’s secretly been in love with Enjolras the entire time. Their friends- no, scratch that, the entire goddamn bar because _why not_ - would burst into applause. They’d run off into the sunset together and have beautiful blond-haired babies. 

Enjolras almost laughs aloud at the fantasy he’s constructed. Grantaire would probably mock him if Enjolras tried to kiss him, writing it off as a drunken fumble.

There’s no great love story between them. All they’ll ever be is a drunken cynic and an idealistic revolutionary and Enjolras is fine with that, really. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a) enjolras is a Dumb Bitch
> 
> b) i promise u that when i sat down tonight i fully intended to write pure fluff. clearly, that did not work out
> 
> anyhow thanks for reading comment or  
> kudos or what have u


	10. Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOw look at me posting two days in a row

They are mere inches apart, close enough that Enjolras swears he can taste the wine on Grantaire’s breath. Rage crackles between them. Grantaire swallows hard.

“Cat got your tongue, Apollo?” He’s smirking at him. Enjolras fucking hates that smirk, hates that nickname, hates _him._  Hates that he wants to grab Grantaire by the hips and kiss him till it feels like there’s nobody else left but them.

But Grantaire beats him to it. He drags Enjolras into the alleyway they were fighting near and shoved him against the brick wall. His lips crash against Enjolras’ in a rough kiss.

After an eternity, they break apart, foreheads pressed together. The sound of their breathing is almost deafening to Enjolras’ ears.

His hands come up to rest on the sides of Grantaire’s face. He tilts his eyes up to look at Enjolras properly. He looks lovely in the moonlight, Enjolras decides.

“I don't actually hate you,” Enjolras tells him.

Grantaire laughs, and Enjolras begins to recoil, but then he kisses him again, this time soft and sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo something with a happy ending


End file.
